heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human turned Q who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Adam is immensely powerful. The individual powers, he showed include, but are not limited to: :*'Nigh-Omniscience:' Adam possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of many universes and their workings, and could speak several languages. :*'Reality Warping:' Adam has the power to alter reality to his will, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to move or otherwise exert force on objects or people from a distance and without physical contact. He often used gesture or other forms of bodily motion. He also used it with some form of mental effort, as well as with strong emotion. :*'Super Strength:' Adam has superhuman physical strength that is strong enough to threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. :*'Omnilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand all languages including humans, animals and other species. :*'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. :*'Apporting:' Adam has been able to summon or banish other species. :*'Chronokinesis:' Adam can travel forwards or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. :*'Dimensional Travel:' Adam can travel to other dimensions and universes. :*'Shapeshifting:' Adam has the ability to shift his appearance at will, changing into anyone and make himself younger or older. ::*'Power Granting:' Adam has the power to grant himself various powers, the following powers are: :*'Supernatural Concealment:' Adam is able to conceal himself from most beings. :*'Immortality:' Adam has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He also doesn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. :*'Invulnerability:' Adam can't be killed by conventional weapon. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert Engineer:' Adam is a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Herbology:' Adam has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Adam is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Magic Knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Weaknesses *'Q Weapons:' They are powerful enough to injure or kill him. Equipment *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Holo-Diary:' Adam keep a holo-diary to download his adventures through time, space and the omniverse. *'Other Equipment:' Adam has various other equipment, which are the following: *'USS ''Genesis:' Adam owned a starship that has deflector shields, ablative generators, ablative hull armor, camouflage field, multi-adaptive shielding, regenerative shielding, energy dissipator, phasers, locator beam, tractor beam, photon torpedoes, plasma torpedoes, pulse wave torpedoes, stratospheric torpedoes, quantum torpedoes, chroniton torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, temporal grace, transwarp drive, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, navigational deflector, air corridor, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. It also has various compartments, which are: Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive